+ +
+ (plus plus) is the debut mini-album of South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on August 20, 2018. It contains 6 tracks including the lead single "favOriTe" and the title track "Hi High" with the music video releasing the same day. Tracklist # "+ +" - 00:58 # "Hi High" - 3:16 # "favOriTe" - 3:14 # "열기" - 3:30 # "Perfect Love" - 3:34 # "Stylish" - 3:29 Gallery Promotional ++ Promotional Picture HeeJin.jpeg|''++,'' HeeJin Teaser #1 ++ Promotional Picture HyunJin.jpeg|''++,'' HyunJin Teaser #1 ++ Promotional Picture HaSeul.jpeg|''++,'' HaSeul Teaser #1 ++ Promotional Picture YeoJin.jpeg|''++,'' YeoJin Teaser #1 ++ Promotional Picture ViVi.jpeg|''++,'' ViVi Teaser #1 ++ Promotional Picture Kim Lip.jpeg|''++,'' Kim Lip Teaser #1 ++ Promotional Picture JinSoul.jpeg|''++,'' JinSoul Teaser #1 ++ Promotional Picture Choerry.jpeg|''++,'' Choerry Teaser #1 ++ Promotional Picture Yves.jpeg|''++,'' Yves Teaser #1 ++ Promotional Picture Chuu.jpeg|''++,'' Chuu Teaser #1 ++ Promotional Picture Go Won.jpeg|''++,'' Go Won Teaser #1 ++ Promotional Picture Olivia Hye.jpeg|''++,'' Olivia Hye Teaser #1 LOONA ++ Teaser 1.png|''++,'' LOONA Teaser #1 LOONA ++ Teaser 2.png|''++,'' LOONA Teaser #2 LOONA ++ Teaser 3.png|''++,'' LOONA Teaser #3 LOONA ++ Teaser 4.png|''++,'' LOONA Teaser #4 Behind The Scenes LOONA ++ BTS 1.png|Photo shoot BTS #1 LOONA ++ BTS 2.png|Photo shoot BTS #2 LOONA ++ BTS 3.png|Photo shoot BTS #3 LOONA ++ BTS 4.png|Photo shoot BTS #4 LOONA ++ BTS 5.png|Photo shoot BTS #5 LOONA ++ BTS 6.png|Photo shoot BTS #6 LOONA ++ BTS 7.png|Photo shoot BTS #7 LOONA ++ BTS 8.png|Photo shoot BTS #8 LOONA ++ BTS 9.png|Photo shoot BTS #9 LOONA ++ BTS 10.png|Photo shoot BTS #10 LOONA ++ BTS 11.png|Photo shoot BTS #11 LOONA ++ BTS 12.png|Photo shoot BTS #12 LOONA ++ BTS 13.png|Photo shoot BTS #13 LOONA ++ BTS 14.png|Photo shoot BTS #14 LOONA ++ BTS 15.png|Photo shoot BTS #15 LOONA ++ BTS 16.png|Photo shoot BTS #16 LOONA ++ BTS 17.png|Photo shoot BTS #17 LOONA ++ BTS 18.png|Photo shoot BTS #18 LOONA ++ BTS 19.png|Photo shoot BTS #19 LOONA ++ BTS 20.png|Photo shoot BTS #20 LOONA ++ BTS 21.png|Photo shoot BTS #21 Trivia * The songs were first performed at LOONAbirth, a day before their official release. *The album has four physical versions: ** Normal A version: *** Photobook version A *** 1 of 12 Normal ver. A photocards *** White CD ** Normal B version: *** Photobook version B *** 1 of 12 Normal ver. B photocards *** Normal version B cover CD ** Limited A version: *** Photobook version A *** 1 of 2 Limited ver. A photocards *** Black CD ** Limited B version: *** Photobook version B *** 1 of 2 Limited ver. B photocards *** Limited version B cover CD Album Credits * Executive Producer: Lee Jong Myung * Creative Director: Jaden Jeong * Music Producer: Jaden Jeong * A&R: Ryu Ji In, Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: GDLO, G-high @ MonoTree Studio; Min Seong Soo @ doobdoob Studio; Jung Eun King @ InGrid Studio; Iggy (OREO) @ OREO Studio * Mixing Engineer: Joey Mclaren @ Relic studio; Hwang Hyun @ MonoTree Studio; Ko Hyun Jung @ Koko sound Studio; Yoo Won Gwon @ Studio SEAN; Kim Seok Min @ Mapps Studio * Mastering Engineer: Kwon Nam Woo @ 821 Sound Mastering * Project Supervisor: Park Se Jin * Management Director: Yoon In Ro * Management: Lee Geun Mook, Han Do Ho, Oh Ji Mae, Shim Sung Hwan, Min Dong Hyuk, Jung Min Jeol, Baek Gyung Taek, Ko Jae Sun * Accounting: Jang Hye Gyung * Chief Communication Officer: Nam An Woo * Communication: Park Bo Ra, Bang Bo Mi, Kim Sun Gyung, Wang Ha Rim * Cooperation: Yoon Do Yeon * Training: Park Sang Ho * Casting: Jo Yong Jin * Styling Director: Kim Min @ BlockBerryAtelier * Hair Director: Jo Cheon Il @ BlockBerryAtelier * Makeup Director: Jang Yoo Jin @ RUE710 @ BlockBerryAtelier * Music Video: @ Digipedi * Performance Director: "CaShe" (Hyungyu HG Kim, Faryoung Kim) * Photographer: Mugunghwa Sonyeo (mugung) * Art Director: Lee Moon Yeong @ Digipedi * Art Work: Studio XXX Links Official * YouTube: 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "+ +" TEASER * BlockBerryCreative Naver: Behind The Scenes article (Korean) Download * iTunes * Spotify Category:Mini album Category:2018 Release Category:LOONA